Little Connor (ABDLDDLB)
by Matt-Thy-Android
Summary: THIS IS ABDL! DONT LIKE DONT READ! Contains diaper usage. Wetting/barely detailed messing. Connor being the curious robot he ha discovered, a "strange" adult TV channel. And finds it quite fascinating, he attempts to take part in a thing called, ageplay. And Hank finds out
1. Chapter 1

Markus is a great leader, Carl must have been proud of him. He and North are married now, Kara and Alice and Luther are a cute happy family, Connor is like a son to Hank.

Hank would do anything to make Connor happy and Connor would do the same, Hank was cooking dinner as Connor was browsing through TV shows he saw something he didn't understand and was curious. "ageplay channel, what on earth is that?". He said quietly. "Connor son I don't think you should watch that!". Hank yelled. He herd Connor he has good ears. Connor was deviant he didn't take commands unless if necessary or asked nicely like with a please and a thank you when completed.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I'm not gonna listen to you". Pressing the button on the remote to put the channel on. "Dick". Hank mumbled,  
Connor glared at him and then started  
Watching the program, he watched for about 40 minutes feeling weird then Hank sat down with his food and a beer and handed Connor a cup of blue blood. "oh thank you, lieutenant". Connor smiled. "oh my god Connor your so disgusting how are you able to watch that shit?". Hank groaned playfully ruffling Connor's hair. "please turn It of Connor, not the shit I wanna see while eating, you can watch it again later". Hank begged, "oh, alright Hank". Connor said sounding bummed out turning off the TV. "something eating at you son?". Hank asked. "no no I'm ok, I think".

"you think, Huh?" Hank groaned taking a sip of his beer Connor took a sip of the blue blood Hank gave him, for some reason wishing it was in a bottle or sippy cup, Connor sighed and finished his drink and got up and washed the cup in the sink.

As Connor returned to the couch Hank had opened another beer. "Connor you sure you're okay?". "I'm fine daddy" Connor smiled unaware of his word. "daddy, Huh how cute".  
The Android blushed he just became aware he called Hank daddy, "Hank I'm sorry that was unintentional".  
"Well I Don't care, you can call me dad or daddy if your heart thinks it's right.

"I'm going to go to sleep," Connor said as his led flickered red for a sec saying his battery is low. "oh well goodnight Connor have a good rest". Hank said in a fatherly tone.

Before Connor went to his room he gave Sumo a few Pets. "goodnight Sumo". Connor smiled and got up to get changed for bedtime.

Even if Androids don't need to eat, drink, go to the bathroom. Hank insisted Connor did theses things be feel more human and Connor agreed.

But of course it's different for Androids that liquid has gotta go somewhere, but sometimes it purges when you least expect it, it was about 7 hours later Connor awoke as his battery was fully charged. he sat up and stretched feeling weird," what is that weird feeling in between my legs?". He pulled up the blanket, "oh g-god, did I do what I think I did?". His led turned red and then back to normal. He has wet the bed. "H-Hank!". He shouted "Hank!". He shouted again, no response.

He sat there and started crying, he was humiliated. "Daddy!". He cried led turning red. Hank now herd Connors cries of distress, he rose up out of bed running. "Conner son what's wrong!". he said opening the door walking quickly up to the Android. He saw Connors led all red and tears coming from his eyes, "Connor wha-oh". He noticed the wet spot on the bed and back looked up at Connor. "Connor son it's OK baby". Hank hugged Connor, he felt sympathy for the Android he recognized this happened with Cole once.

"it's OK Connor accidents happen with humans to don't be ashamed it's not your fault son". Hank patted Connors back. He hiccuped and sniffled squeezing Hank back.

"You gonna be ok?". Hank asked. "yeah I'll be OK, I'm gonna clean up". As Connor got up he felt weird again, he stuck his finger in his mouth sucking on it. "don't worry about the sheets Connor I'll take care of it". Hank shouted as Connor was on the other side of the hallway.

(It's short but most chapters wont)


	2. Chapter 2

As Connor showered he was thinking about little space and how much he's realized he likes it, the Android played toddler's songs in his mp3 player inside of him, he had many ideas to fool Hank to get away with wearing diapers, but the android felt ashamed of himself.

He was not a baby, he was a Badass Robo cop. He kept telling himself that, but it seemed to just make him feel down in the dumps.

He then constructed many ways to fool Hank, he thought about wetting the bed every night, making a lie about a system update that Fucked up his artificial bladder. But he wasn't sure if he would be successful because this is Hank Anderson, Hank is a smart guy and is not easily fooled.

He then sang to old Mc Donald had a farm as he got out and dried off. After Connor finished He walked back to his bedroom to find something surprising. Hank laid out clothes for him." that's odd Hank never does that, Mabey he was just being kind". Connor smiled as he got dressed.

Connor then walked out to the living room and saw Hank watching television with sumo resting his on his lap. "Connor we need to go shopping I need a few things and sumo is also out of food". Hank said getting up and grabbing a coat. "oh alright Daddy". Connor replied following Hank. "daddy is a little childish but, I like that, you like a son to me, Connor". Hank said smiling feeling brightened up.

The boys then walked out of the house and gotten into Hanks car. Hank started up the car playing Knights of the black death on the radio and started to drive, the music was loud is was buzzing through the Car and Connors body and it was discomforting. "Hank th-the v-volume I-Its to lou-aaaaah!". His led turned Red It was agonizing he was crying "oh shit Connor shit, shit". Hank panicked turning the music down and pulling over. The loud music was so loud it buzzed and it messed with Connors biocomposites and predecessor and it's like this with all androids, even though it doesn't damage the Android it's still very unpleasant. "Connor son are you ok I forgot I'm sorry". Connor grabbed onto Hank and cried."shhh shhh it's alright son daddy's right here". Hank cooed petting Connor's back.

after a few minutes Connor was stable and relaxed and Hank continued to drive again and they made it to there destination. "you gonna be alright Connor?". Hank said putting his hand on Connor's shoulder. "yeah I'll be alright lieutenant". Connor replied reassuringly, Hank then took the keys out of the ignition.

(in the store)

As Hank told Connor things to get and Connor retrieved them and later as Hank pushed the cart around with Connor skipping childishly aside him "Connor your little skipping is cute and all but stop please it's very childish and we are in public". Hank said in a fatherly tone. "oh, alright". Connor sighed as he stopped skipping.

"alright Connor could you please get the last items on the list my legs hurt from walking so long". Connor listened to Hanks request. "I need you to get some dog food and then go to the baby section and get some lotion its winter and my hands get all dry". Connor nodded and went off to retrieve the items Hank requested.

As Connor went to the baby aisle to get the lotion. he then got distracted by something In particular, he looked at the diaper section blushing madly "oh god I want some but I just can't". Connor shouted frustrated and people looked at him and Markus was shopping there two. "I meant as in I want children but my partner doesn't. Markus walked up to Connor. "hey Connor are you alright, you need something in particular?". Connor talked to Markus through a signal (basically telekinesis) "oh Markus I saw this crazy television station last night and there were humans and some androids acting like babies, and I realized I have childish tendencies an-". Markus giggled. "oh Connor here take this". Markus dug through his bag and pulled out a thick diaper and quickly shoved it inside his jacket. "M-Markus I I- thank you for understanding". Connor said hugging his close friend. "my pleasure heck if you wanna come to play with me sometime your welcome, north is a good caregiver she's so understanding ". Markus said hugging Connor back "that would be great!". Connor then quickly skipped off blushing.

Connor than got the dog food and returned to Hank. "well you're looking bright as a flower what's up". Hank said smiling. "oh nothing just encountered Markus, well here's the lotion and food for sumo!".

Time skip

They then returned home

I know it's short I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

The boys got back from there shopping trip, Connor was very excited for what he's gonna do tonight. But was nervous, he never wore a diaper before so he was worried about leakage. He decided to give Markus a call about it. His led flickered yellow as he was connecting to Markus. "oh hello Connor what's up". Markus asked. " I'm alright, I have a question about the diaper you gave me". Connor replied. "oh, what about it is it too small?". Markus asked. "No, I haven't tried it on, I was wondering how much it can take?". Connor asked. "oh did you not see the prism, a guy that worked at cyberlife made these they can take a 2gallon which is basically a full tank and a half for Androids". Markus explained as Connor went into the bathroom locking the door to take a look. "oh wow, that is super cool, so I can kinda use it twice". Connor replied. "yeah I once managed to get 2 tanks worth in one of my diapers but north was not pleased of a sudden leakage soon after, on the couch, it felt awesome though". Markus chuckled. "I never have done this before so I don't know my true verdict, I'm gonna put it on later tonight when Hank goes to bed".  
Connor replied. "yeah being caught is not very good if he doesn't know about it, well I have to go Connor north has invited Luther, Kara and Alice over to watch a movie about the revolution and they just arrived, you have fun go ahead and tell me about it tomorrow". Markus giggled and hung up, Connor blushed leaving the bathroom to quickly put the diaper in his closet. "Connor, come here!". Hank shouted. "I'll be right there Dad!". Connor shouted back. Hank smiled he really loved it when Connor called him dad. "I'm here daddy!". Hank smiled widely "Daww you are adorable Connor". Hank booped Connor's nose and he blushed blue playing with his tie.

Hanks pov

Connor is acting weird I don't mind it it's Fucking adorable, he's been calling me daddy and it's been making me brighter than ever before!  
Heck, I have been drinking less, but that's good, being an alcoholic is bad for my health. Connor looks excited about something. "well you're looking excited, are you doing something later today?". I asked. I saw Connor blush, is he gonna watch that ageplay channel or something? "let me guess your gonna do something sexual?". I teased ". "n-no that stuff is w-weird". He squeaked embarrassed about it. I could read Connor's body language and facial expression he's hiding something from me, and I'm gonna find out I have a plan. "don't worry ConCon I was just kidding". I Boop his nose again "let's get back to why I called you, I need to go to the station and look a file you have the house to yourself for 2 hours". I saw a large smile form on Connor's face he's probably going to to the nasty but is he? But hey I'm just being a dad spying on his surprisingly innocent son. Nothing wrong with catching em masturbating for the first time unless you're into that. "don't you need my help lieutenant?". He asked me probably trying to play it cool. "Nah it's alright Connor, I'd bring you but this person does not approve of Androids". I replied walking to the door. "have fun Connor!". I walked to my car and started it and drove it into a parking lot next to my street.  
I don't know what I am about to witness but It's summer thank god because if I make noise, it would be blamed on sumo.

End of Hanks pov temporarily

Connor pov

Yes! I have the house to myself, I am surprised that I do, you know what I'm gonna put on the diaper, ah this is gonna be fun! I ran to my room and got the diaper out of my closet and started taking my pants off, I was really excited that I had to go to the bathroom. This filled me with even more excitement. Gotta be careful so I don't pee my pants!

End of Connors pov  
Back to Hanks  
I reached my house after five minutes  
I hope I didn't miss anything important. I carefully made it to Connors window and watched him.  
He didn't have his pants on. Once I see him touch his Penis or something I'm going to bail. Wait Does he even has a Penis? He's now taking his boxers off, OK HE HAS A PENIS! ok, what is that in his hand? No way that can't be what I think it is.

End of Hanks pov

Connor unfolded the diaper and laid it on the bed and then sat down on it and pulled it up and tapped the sides tightly, but not uncomfortably tight. He got up and looked at himself in a mirror. He crossed his Legs. He took out his phone to take a picture.  
Hank watched in disbelief. "aww he looks so cute in the diaper". Hank thought to himself, he saw Connor squeeze his legs together. "Aww, he's gotta go potty". Hank said to himself  
Blushing. Connor than sat down on the floor on his knees. Connor's face was blue, he never has done this before. A loud voice of Connor was hearable through the closed window. "Oouhhhh my RA9 that feels so good!". Connor was peeing his diaper and Hank was watching like a Creep. "Daww he's having a good time doing that". Hank now realized what Connor was hiding, Connor was into ageplay or maybe just The diaper stuff he wasn't sure. Hank then made a run for his car and quickly drove back to his house.

He then arrived and saw Connor through the main window of the house still in his wet diaper. He opened the door. Connor, I got done quicker th-"HANK!". Connor screamed Hank could Completly see Connor's diaper. The prism on it was now glowing indicating it's used. His fluids were light blue. Connor was mortified that Hank had caught him. "Connor I'm not angry, but please explain!". Hank asked in a calm voice. "N-No!". Connor ran into his room, the door, unfortunately, doesn't have a lock. Connor went to his bed and covered himself head to toe with his blanket. He was so embarrassed. He screamed into his pillow. Hank felt like shit now, he needed to comfort his boy and tell him it was OK. Hank walked to the door. "Connor son please let me talk".  
"NO!". Hank opened the door and sat down on the bed, he rubbed Connors back. "Connor I'm not mad, I love you regardless of what you do". Connor peaked out of the blanket led red and blushing. Hank pulled Connor up to him and kissed his forehead. Connor cried "shhh it's alright Connor". Hank cooed as Connor cried in his arms.  
After a few minutes. "you gonna be alright Connor?".no response, Connor had fallen asleep and his thumb was in his mouth. Hank decided to take a nap as well. He got comfy and draped his arm around Connor holding him close.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank opened his eyes to see the little deviant hunter still sleeping. Hank blushed to remember what happened. He stretched trying not to wake the Android. "good morning daddy". Hank flinched. "Well good morning Connor, you startled me right there". Hank cooed petting Connor's head. "Sorry daddy, we slept all day today and most of the night". Connor mumbled. "well then, how about we cook some breakfast". Hank said with enthusiasm. "Ok daddy!". Connor got up. "but we need to get that wet diaper off you, and where did you even get that so I know where to get them". Hank said patting the back of Connor's soaking wet diaper making the Android blush a bright blue. "d-daddy!". "oh shit am I making you uncomfortable!?". Hank asked in a panic. "n-no it was just unexpected and startling". Connor squeaked embarrassed. "Ok good you made me worried for a moment, now, where did you get that Diaper from, does cyberlife make those?". Hank asked seeing the glowing prism is now yellow and not blue Notifying it can't take much more. "No but your very close, a guy that worked with cyber life made these originally for his sex android before the revolution, now he's selling them across the country and makes a good profit from them, but Markus surprisingly gave me this while we were at the store". Connor answered Hank. "well Ima get dressed and ready to go to work, you better shower and get dressed and you might as well order some of those diapers for androids!". Hank spoke stretching.

Time skip

The boys were dressed, Hank now proudly wore his police uniform, Connor wore a police uniform but with his cyber life Jacket over it, and Hank and Connor happily cooked Hanks breakfast together. Once the meal was done being cooked they sat down and Hank ate up while Connor ordered the diapers using his internet program. "so you enjoying your meal daddy?". Connor asked swinging his legs back and forth. "yes sweetie it's very good". Hank's reply made the Android smile widely. Hank loved seeing Connor smile and happy it made him feel happy.

After Hank ate him and Connor got in hanks car and started driving. Connor felt a little small he put his middle and index finger up to this mouth. "Connor!". Connor flinched when Hank suddenly shouted his name. "Sowwy wootenit". Connor babbled frowning. "Its ok baby, I'm gonna have to get you a paci Con". Hank cooed kissing Connor on the forehead making the android form a soft smile. Hank then turned on the radio and this time he remembered this time that Androids have problems with loud soundwaves and kept the volume at an average level.

They soon arrived and Connor held Hanks hand until they reached the entrance. "Connor, Your gonna have to be big for me ok, if you feel little at any time let me know by flickering your little light at me ok, understood?". Hank said to Connor. "Ok daddy". Hank gave Connor a kiss on the forehead. "Alright, Con lets go". Hank said as he gathered Connor's hand and led him to his desk, thank goodness Gavin didn't see it "thank RA9 Gavin didn't see us holding hands". Connor mumbled as his cheeks turned blue. "Mother fucker would have called us faggs, though I see him cheeking out Conrad In a homosexual manor". Hank chuckled. "Whos Conrad?". Connor tilted his head "the RK900, quote on quote *Gavins Android Partner*". Hank answered  
"*Conrad is Nines BTW*" "ouch". Connor replied sarcastically "eh Mabey it will teach Gavin Androids aren't the damn apocalypse". Hank was right on that, but if Markus protested violently it could have been an apocalypse. "Yeah maybe, but he really hates us". Connor frowned but then uprose when he received a notification. "Well, you look suddenly joyful, what's up". Hank asked brightened by Connors happiness. Connor looked back and forth, they were the only ones inside the current room. though Hank and he were basically alone, he whispered it just to be safe. "I just got the arrival date for my diapers, Hank!". Connor tried his best not to squeal Hank smiled feeling happy for his baby "Really? when are they arriving". Hank asked. "Tomorrow!". Connor squealed feeling so excited "that's great Connor, can't wait put one on you". Hank cheered, Hanks last words made the Android blush and Hank noticed "well, only if you are comfortable with it". Hank added. Hank and Connor started to work and chatted the whole room was filled now with workers both humans and Androids, of course, all have deviated. "I'll be right back Con". Hank said getting up from his seat

(Hanks pov)  
I walked to the bathroom because I needed to piss, once I reached the door I heard Gavin and Conrad's voices. "Don't worry Con just lay down and Ill change you into clean pants". Gavin said and I heard Conrad whimpering "I-I didn't m-meen t-to pee-pee in my pa-aaants!". Conrad whined. "Shhhh its okay sweetheart daddy forgives you, lets put a pull up on you this time ok". Gavin comforted the RK900. I quickly walked off to find another bathroom  
Because I don't wanna just enter their business like that. Found another bathroom, took my piss and returned to my own Lil baby.

End of hanks POV

I feel bad for Conrad awww at least daddy Gavin helped him out nnneee!


	5. Chapter 5

"One hour until work is over". Connor paced to himself, his leg tapping the ground. His LED blinking yellow. "Hey Con, what you thinkin about". Hank asked seeing Connors LED flicker yellow. "Oh its nothing, I was just checking the time". Connor answered.  
Hank was bored and could not stop thinking about what he heard in the bathroom with Gavin and Conrad. Hank hopes the same situation happens with him. "Hmmm". Hank hummed "I really want to get into a situation like that, but how will I do it". Hank thought to himself. "Oh, I know, I'll look for a humiliation application, I know there's one for sexual fetishes, but I'm not using it for that propose. I hope Connor does not get a pop-up or notification". Hank looked for Android add ons apps. "Aha". Hank cheered. Connor tilted his head in confusion to Hanks sudden jolt of happiness. "Bladder torture for Androids, of course, this is a kink app". He said in his mind and tapped install. After the instalation, Hank opened the app.  
The app connected like a Bluetooth all Hank needed to do is select the nearest Android with the matching module number as Connor. Connor was currently working on files and didn't seem to notice a connection.

Hank looked at his phone reading the text on the screen

~Tank 67% full  
~Automatic release in 7 hours

**Advanced **

**Make desperate**

**Instant release**

**Force to drink more**

Hank smirked and tapped make desperate.

Connor suddenly felt something hit him, in response to this he squeezed his legs together. His cheeks flushed blue and his led started to flicker yellow. He also suddenly felt like he really needed to go to the bathroom. Hank felt pleased with the results and watched Connor fiddle his legs together.

Connors LED then flared red and stuttered. "I-Ill be r-right back Hank!". Connor then got out of his chair to locate the nearest Android friendly bathroom. "Oh no, you don't". Hank mumbled and tapped **instant release**.

Connor ran as quickly as he could but then he hit the breaks and he stopped moving. "Wh-what n-no!" He fell to his knees in defeat and he wet himself like a child. Tears fell down his face and he started crying loudly. "H-Haaank!". He cried. Hank ran with full force to Connor's cries of distress. "Connor!". Hank shouted as he saw Connor in his view. "H-H-Hank I-I!". He balled. Hank pulled Connor in with all his might into a tight comforting hug. "Shhh, its ok baby, Daddy's right here". Hank cooed soothing the android. The android sobbed hard melting into his daddy's arms. Hank kissed Connors forehead and rubbed his back.  
"Is everything alright?". A voice said.  
"Conrad What the fuck are you doing?". Hank wasn't mad Conrad showed up because of what happened earlier. "Sorry lieutenant Anderson I was just worried". Conrad replied calmly observing the scene in front of him. "Oh, Connor peed his pants". Hank replied. "Yeah I can see that, is he-". Conrad cut himself off blushing bright blue. "Its ok honey you can ask me," Hank said in a soft tone "L-little?". He uttered. "Well, I guess he is I don't know how little he gets but, yes he is". Hank replied honestly. Conrad smiled widely. "C-could we pway sometwime?". He said feeling little.

Hank looked at Connor. "Would you like to play with Conrad sometime?". Hank asked his baby. "Y-yes!". Connor squeaked. Conrad smiled widely. "Otay I tell Gavwin I want to pway with Cwonnor". He blushed realizing he his spacing out and regained his big side. "My apolog-Don't worry about it". Hank cut the RK900 off.  
"I have to get Connor clean pants somehow, you go have fun now, though Watch out, Gavin could be planning something bad since he claims to hate Androids". Hank explained his worries. "Okay, lieutenant Anderson I will, good luck". He stood back up and skipped to find his daddy

Sorry its not the longest  
Also, do you think this should turn into HankCon or should it stay a father-son relationship?

Conrad and Gavin is reed900

Sorry it's short


	6. Chapter 6

After Hank got Connor cleaned up, Connor asked to leave early and Hank accepted and he took Connors hand and led him to the parking lot. "You gonna be ok Connor?". Hank asked putting his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Yes, daddy". Connor said blushing. "How about we go to the store and get you some toys, yeah?". Hank asked while he buckled Connor into his seat, Connor lit up when Hank said toys. "Toys!". Connor squealed becoming excited. "Then let's go baby boy!". Hank said kissing his baby on his forehead, The Android giggled in response. Hank got in his seat in his old car and started up the car. " I'm sorry Hank, I don't know how I wet myself like that". The android bowed his head in shame, the lieutenant's heart was struck with regret. "Why the fuck did you do that Hank, what's wrong with you?". Hank thought to himself. Hank felt like an asshole, who would want to purposely want to humiliate somebody they care about so much. He felt bad, he really wanted to get drunk, but he controlled his urge to intoxicate himself, he knew It would get him nowhere and would only make Connor upset and scared. Hank sighed," Connor having accidents is completely normal, if it makes you feel better, next time it happens I'll piss myself too". Hank said trying to consol the ashamed artificial intelligence. " Lieutenant?". Connor asked led flickering yellow, Connor shy to ask a certain question. "Hmm, Con?". Connor bounced his leg up and down. Hank saw it and could tell Connor was about to struggle to ask some questions. " could, we, can we, um". Connor's face flushed a light blue. "Connor, whatever you're about to say, Daddy's not gonna judge you". Hank said putting his hand on the Androids back to reassure him. "Could we get a, C-c-car seat?". He looked away. "sure! But how would we get one your size, Connor? And with you being a machine how would it hold your weight?, I even struggle holding you lad". Hank said showing approval and yet concern to Connor's request. " lieutenant, I think it's your back pain, I'm only 105 lbs". Connor said feeling fat for a moment. "maybe you're right, I guess size is the only real question here". Hank said. "if we don't find one I'll build you one". Hank smiled at him. Hank then put his eyes back on the road and kept driving. Connor put his index and middle finger to his mouth and licked at then closing his eyes. Hank turned his head, thought about saying something but then he started to think that Connor was doing it for comfort "heck kid probably needs it". Hank thought to himself. Connor leaned against the car window, he felt, safe. He felt, so small and fragile. "Nnnn". He noised. " Hmmm?". Hank noised back. Connor's eyes opened rapidly and looked at the human next to him, quickly removing his fingers from his tongue. "Relax Connor, you're not in trouble, you deal how you deal, I've been to college. I've seen much, much worse". Hank said grabbing Connors hand and raising it back the Androids mouth, forcing the android to shut up before he said anything. Connor was confused but didn't hesitate and put them back in his mouth. Hank smiled and looked back at the road. "We will be at the toy store in about 10 minutes". Connor thought about this hole ABDL thing, It felt, right. He laid back in his seat watching the people as the car past them and saw a familiar lesbian couple. "the Traci's". He mumbled. " the what?". Hank asked. "Remember those Traci's at the even club, we just past them, they are happy?". Connor replied. "well good for them!". Hank said with enthusiasm. Connor slipped into a light stasis. But was slipped out minutes later. "Hey Connor love, we are here". Hank cooed gently nudging the sleeping Android. Connor stretched his legs and then opened his car door lazily. " gonna be lazy huh? Guess you don't want your toys". Hank teased. "N-No!". Connor panicked getting out of the car and grabbing the lieutenants hand. "Connor people are going to think we are a couple, I do-"nnnnn!". Connor assaulted Hanks hand with a tight grip. "now that's a grip only an Android could do". Hank teased not caring really. Hank led them inside the store and it was quite cute, Connor scanned multiple toys, honestly wanting them all. "Connor!".  
A voice chanted. Connor turned his head to see Markus and North. Connor walked over to the couple. "This is my favorite place to get toys". Markus telepathically said to Connor.  
"Never been here, gonna be getting my first set of toys here". Connor replied. Markus smirked, "how was, Ya know, your experience with the diaper". Connor blushed "It was really nice, It was sorta stimulating, but Hank caught me, I was thinking of, uhm, masturbation. But I saw no point".

(And the writer is keeping it clean for once, but peeing the diaper is already sexually stimulating for a lot of people.)

Connor's face was so blue anybody could see his embarrassment. "Well I was about to ask why Anderson is here with you, looks like I found my answer, hehe". Markus giggled awkwardly. " I ordered more of them, they will be here tomorrow". Connor announced. "Congratulations". Markus cheered jumping up and down. Connor joined. "what are you boys doing?". Hank said walking up to them. North looked at the lieutenant and scanned him, "Hello lieutenant Anderson". North greeted. " how did you know my name?". "Androids can scan people's faces and know who they are". North explained. "Ah". Hank noised. "Yeah what are you cuties doing?". North asked feeling under Markus long coat. He blushed bright blue. "Looks like somebody needs a change". North whispered in the deviant leader's ear. He felt a shiver down his body. Hank chuckled. Connor walked away and looked at the toys. He picked up a bin of little plastic animals, like ones you would see at a dollar store. And then saw something similar to little toy soldiers but they were little toy Androids. He saw a little Markus in there. "hey Markus you have to see this". Connor called, He walked up and Connor pointed to mini Markus in the little cheep bag of Androids. "hey your in there too". Markus said pointing to a Lil RK800 in there. " I'm gonna get it haha". Both of them couldn't help but laugh a little bit it was a little funny.  
"Same". Markus said, "Mini-me is gonna get you, Markus". Connor joked.  
"try me, deviant hunter". Markus joked back. "I have to go, Connor, feel free to come over some time". Markus said grabbing Connors hand giving the RK800 his address. " will do". Connor replied as their hands dispersed. Connor walked around, "oh my goodness!". Connor gasped. He met eyes with a stuffed Saint Bernard dog plushie that looked just like Sumo. Connor snatched it off the display and ran to Hank. "Look Hank it looks just like Sumo!". Hank smiled. Connor handed Hank the toys and kept looking. He grabbed a bin of toddler safe lego-like blocks and a coloring book that had all doggo pages inside and some fake cutting food.

. Hank walked and grabbed some things as well, A few pacifiers and at least two clips, 3 baby bottles and he saw a sudden brand a wipes he's never seen before. "cyberwipes? Jesus they thought of everything huh". Hank picked a container of them to clean up Connor after a change. " I'm done, daddy". Connor said quietly grabbing the human's shirt sleeve. "Alright baby". Hank said as he went to the checkout and put the toys and other stuff on the table. The cashier, who was a blonde AX400, she picked the items up one by one and rang them up. "are these for your little one". She asked. "Ter mine". Connor babbled not aware he slightly embarrassed himself."Awww". She cooed being professional.

(If you haven't guessed it already, it's Kara)

Connor buried himself into Hank.

"that will be 35.78 Sir". Hank gave her his credit card and she swiped it. "payment confirmed" She handed Hank back his card and He picked Connor up and took the bags in his other hand. "You have a good night". She said as they exited.

"he looks familiar". kara said to herself.

They got back to the car, setting Connor down on the good as he put the bags in the back of the car, he got a pacifier and removed the packaging.  
He opened the door, signaling Connor to get in. Connor went and got in and Hank buckled him in and gave him a little kiss, "You were such a good boy today, Daddy is so proud of you". Hank then got into his car after praising his baby. He put the keys in the ignition and started driving. Connor then continued what he was doing before he was in the store. He rose his fingers back to his mouth, but, before he could give them their first lick, "hold it!". Hank said sternly. "try this instead, open your mouth". Connor obeyed and a blue pacifier was put in his mouth. " there we go". Connor's LED flickered yellow then back to blue, and he started to happily suckle away at the binkie.

"Today was a good day". Connor thought to himself before he slipped into stasis.

1593 words Jesus Christ my creative juices went crazy today. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Depression and schools you got to love em XD.

Feel free to give suggestions in the comments below, might boost the chance of an update coming faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor awoke from stasis, wait, wasn't he in Hank's car? He found himself in his bed. He saw himself in pajamas," hmmm?". He checked the time 9:47 Am. How long did he charge for? Connor rose up, stretching his arms, hearing a small cracking sound as his bio components extended. "YyAhhhhhhh". Connor yawned loudly. (has anyone accidentally screamed when yawning)  
Connor grabbed his phone, it was dead "Ra9 dammit". He soon got a knock on his door. "Come in".  
Hank walked in with a big box in his hand "guess what I got!". Hank said with enthusiasm. Connor smiled wide knowing exactly what the box was. "let's not hesitate shall we?!". Hank said as he sat down on the androids bed and opened the box. Connor scooted up and watched Hank pull them out. There were black and white ones. Connor blushed he never saw this happening so quickly. Connor backed up and removed his underwear and closed his legs to hide himself. "Connor no need to hide yourself, it does not bother me". Hank cooed. Connor was flushed like a blueberry. "Ok baby, you ready?". Hank said holding a Diaper. "y-yes daddy". Connor was shy, and embarrassed his wonder rocket was out in the open. "relax Connor". Hank saw the blue boy and how tense he was. Hank saw the pacifier on the side of the bed and put it in the Android's mouth. Connor soon relaxed and suckled. "There". Hank then got to work, he unfolded the diaper and looked at Connor. "open em". Hank said sternly but still soft. Connor looked away and opened his legs. "thank you, baby". Hank cooed and grabbed the android's feet and lifted his legs. Placing the diaper under him and put them back down. Connor observed as Hank padded him up. He lifted the front and tapped the sides nice and snug. He gave Connor a little pat. "good boy". Hank cooed, Connor made grabby hands at Hank. " awww baby". Hank picked the Android up and took him to the living room, "where are we going, daddy?". Connor asked burying himself into the lieutenant. " living room". Hank answered as he sat Connor down on the couch, the bags of toys were there waiting for the Android. "Yay my toys!". Connor squealed and grabbed the toys, he got the mini Sumo plushie and hugged it. Sumo walked up to Connor slowly and sniffed the toy. " look sumo he's a mini you!". Connor played making the Lil doggo walk on Sumos back. "Bark bark!". Connor mimicked. Sumo barked back softly confused but happy that he's getting attention. "what you gonna name him Connor?".  
Hank asked. "Little Sumo!". Connor cheered. "That's a good name Con". Hank got out of his seat and walked to the kitchen. Hank got a baby bottle and poured some thirium in it, meanwhile something was happening at Markus's. " mommy!". Markus said waddling up to North. "Yes, baby?". She cooed patting the little deviant leader's head. "I want to pway with Conwer, can I pweeeeese!". Markus  
Begged. "Let me see if they are available". North scanned Connor's Facebook page in her head and found Hanks profile in his friend's list, she went to messenger to call him. "hello, why are you calling me?". Hank asked. "hello this is North, the Wife of Markus, I am calling because Markus wants to have a play date with Connor". North spoke LED blinking yellow. "that sounds like a good idea, Let me ask Connor though. " Hank said walking up the Android. "Hey Con, Somebody wants to play". Hank said patting Connor on the head. "Who!". Connor said becoming excited. "your friend Markus!". He cheered. "Yay!". Connor squealed. He was so excited he didn't notice he wet himself a little and Hank noticed it. The prism slowly turned yellow. Connor blushed and covered it with his shirt. He also squeezed his legs he still kinda had to go. And with Hank being the good father he is Hank noticed that too, Connor wanted and needed to go potty but Connor was shy The Android whimpered softy. "you need to go potty don't you?". Thank asked. "n-no". Connor was clearly lying. "your lying Connor, just let it out, I'm not gonna judge you". Hank tried to reassure that he was actually ok with this and didn't want Connor to feel insecure. Hank then got an idea, he had to get Connor excited again. "Hey Connor, guess what I got coming in the mail for you". Hank said and he saw Connors LED turn yellow blinking every now and now "w-what?" Hank is a man to his word and actually did this. "I got you a car seat like you wanted, perfect for your size and weight, and it is your favorite colors! Blue and black!". Hank smiled showing enthusiasm for his little Android. "R-Really!". Connor said becoming so excited and he hugged Hank. Sumo observed the happy Android and rubbed against the hugging males like a feline. "tank you daddy tank you". Connor squealed. "bark bark" Sumo barked and wagged his tail feeling happy seeing Connor happy, but of course not understanding why. Hank picked Connor up, holding the android in his arms bouncing him a little. Connor gripped Hank tightly. "Haaaaaaaa~⭕". Connor sighed in relief throwing his head back as he peed himself, the prism on his diaper turning from yellow to red making a loud hissing noise. The bouncing made him blow and Hank chuckled at his success. " let's get you changed" as Hank walked to Connor's room The hissing didn't stop but got lighter but seconds later it did stop. "My My". Hank said commenting on Connor's quite big pee surprised the Android didn't wet the bed last night. "Mmmm". Connor groaned in sweet relief feeling the warm coolant in his diaper it slightly turned him on. "Hank, please put me down". Connor requested kindly and Hank put the Android down. "You ok Connor?".  
Thank asked feeling a little concerned. "yeah, I just need about 10 minutes to myself". The Android feeling really hot becoming very blue . "Oh ok son". Hank said knowing what Connor was about to do. Connor locked the door and sat on the Corner of his bed.

About 12 minutes later.

" ahhhhhhh~?￢ﾭﾕ!". Connor moaned loudly, Breathing hard as he collapsed in onto his bed.

"Damn Connor your so disgusting". Hank said jokingly to himself, pretending he didn't hear what he justt heard.


	8. Chapter 8

(Trying messing in this chapter, but don't worry it's barely detailed, but slight TW IG, also this chapter is loooong!)

After Connor took his breaths got a notification of a serious update, Connor didn't bother to read it he just agreed to the update and called Hank. "Hank I need help!". Connor shouted. Hank came in and sat next to Connor, who was still a little blue from what he was recently doing. (For people who didn't get the hint from the last chapter he was stimulating himself)  
"you ok?". Hank asked feeling the Androids forehead. "yeah, I'm about to update, I need you to...change...meeee...". Connor said slipping into stasis and his LED started to blink yellow. "sweet dreams honey". Hank kissed Connor's forehead and began to change Connor.

About an hour passed and Hank was bored shitless, he wondered if Connor was done updating. But before Hank could even get up to check on Connor. "HANK I NEED HELP!". Connor shouted in a loud distress call. Hank ran to Connor's room and busted through the door. Connor was on his knees holding his stomach area, LED shining a brilliant red. " Connor!". Hank said getting on his knees and grabbed the Android's shoulders. "What's going on son!". Hank looked into Connor's eyes. "I-I feel like I'm going to explode! I feel like something is coming out of me!". Hank observed the androids body language and put the words together. "what kind of sick update did cyberlife come up with?!". Hank thought to himself. "O-oh Ra9 I feel it coming out of me!". Connor's LED blinked yellow and he clutched onto Hank and cried. "hnnnng!". Connor grunted loudly. Hank was worried, what was Comming out of Connor! Hank held Connor close and suddenly...he felt Connors diaper expand. "oh...my God...". Hank said calmly, he thought Connor was somewhat literally going to explode. "H-Hank I-It Hurts! Wh-Whats happening!". Connor was panicking as he was somewhat pushing autonomously. "Connor relax, what's happening is normal". Hank said the room somewhat smelled like chemicals, Hank prayed they weren't toxic. Connor gasped in somewhat relief as the feeling suddenly left his body, his LED turned blue and started to blink. "Hank, what just happened".  
Connor was confused he thought he was about to die, now he's completely fine. "you uhh might want to feel your rear end". Hank said calmly. Connor drifted his hand over his diaper and gasped. "oh my Ra9 I had a Baby!". "Connor no you didn't, you uhhh...pooped". Hank said Saying not to make the Android uncomfortable but he had to say it. "W-what...Oh...my". Connor blushed a bright blue. " I-I didn't know I could do that". Connor admitted feeling slightly embarrassed. "Maybe it was the update, Connor". Hank said. " oh my Ra9 I didn't even read it...I just agreed to it". Connor said feeling the bump more. "Connor don't you dare think about sampling that!". Hank said as a joke but meant it. "I definitely need to be changed". Connor couldn't stop messing with the bump. " ok I'll change you if you stop messing with your dirty diaper, it's somewhat disgusting". Hank said softly. "Ok daddy". Connor removed his hand away and put his hand in his other one. Connor's nappie status was yellow. "You still gotta go before I change you?". Hank asked. Connor looked away as he started to pee in his diaper, Hank turned head around to spare Connor some privacy. "Oh my, just let me know when you are done". he was soon done ''daddy'' the Android said softly "I'm on it, honey". Hank said as he turned his head back to Connor. Hank saw the now red prism. "Your such a good boy". Hank said as he untapped the diaper and removed it, not questioning the dark blue mess inside. He got out a small wipe packet from his pocket and opened it and got a wipe and cleaned Connor's area. Connor giggled softly and he started biting on his finger. "Hey now don't bite your little fingers". Hank said as he pulled Connor's finger out his mouth and put the pacifier they bought yesterday into Connor's mouth. Connor looked at Hank and made soft baby sounds. "Awww" Hank smiled and he lifted Connor's legs sliding the clean diaper under him and put his legs back down and lifted the front up and taped it nice and snug. He kissed Connor's forehead "All clean!". Hank cooed ''yay!'' Connor said through the paci and held onto Hank. "Hank". Connor took the pacifier out. " yes son?". Hank said holding the Android close. "I'm sorry for scaring you". Connor said his LED turning red for a second then back to blue. "Connor honey, it's not your fault". Hank hugged Connor.  
A loud knock was heard on the front of the door. "it may be North and Markus, but please stay here in case it's not ok bud". Hank got up and speed-walked to the door. Connor's LED blinked yellow. "Oh hello there little one, come on in!". Hank said and welcomed Markus and North into his little home. " Connor! Come out!". Hank shouted and a RK800 came running seconds later. He was in nothing but a diaper and a sweater. "Connor!". Markus said excitedly and crashed into Connor. They hugged and nuzzled (whoa that's gay) "I brought my toys!". Markus said tugging a bag of toys from North's hand. "Markus honey, what do you say when you want something?" North said calmly. "Pleeeease!". Markus said in a soft beg. "good boy, you boys can play while mommy talks to Hankie". North said kissing the Deviant leaders cheek. "let's go to my room Marky!" Connor grabbed the deviant leader's hand and dragged Markus to his room. They both sat on Connor's bed and Markus dumped the bag of toys out. Connor picked up a little unopened baggy of small toy androids. "I see you haven't opened these yet". Connor said looking at the little bots inside. "I was saving them for us to play with, just in case they easily break". Markus said and motioned his hands in a ripping motion signaling Connor to open to baggy. Connor got the hint and tore it open, smol deviants flying everywhere! The two Androids ran across the room picking them up and then sat on the bed and began to play.

"so Hank, how did you find out Connor was a little?". North asked. "well, he was watching this ageplay thing on tv, of course out of curiosity. But to be honest before that he's been somewhat childish at times, and has sometimes wet the bed". Hank explained. "go on". North insisted. "then I caught him in a diaper and it was wet, he was ashamed of it to so he hid and cried it out" Hank continued. "Are you two a couple?". North asked, "hell no, I am straight". Hank admitted. "do you think Androids are hot?". North asked blushing blue. " if you are asking me about my opinion on your appearance, you're a gorgeous young lady". Hank said telling the truth. "Hehe you're sweet, I used to have bad opinions on humans, but I have made some human friends". North smiled. "well, how did you find out Markus was little". Hank asked wanting to hear North's story. "for a few weeks, Markus has refused to connect with me, it's what we do when we kiss. We see each other's memories that are in our system". North said. "it's something that makes me feel good and loved, one day I forced it, I was so tired of it being rejected, And then I saw it".

***LOADING MEMORY***  
***9/13/2039 4:38 PM ***

"Hey Honey". Markus said hugging North. " Hehe, what's up Markimoo".  
North looked into Markus's multicolored eyes. "I really love you". Markus said cheeks turning blue. " I love you more". North said removing the skin on her hand and leaning in to kiss the Deviant leader. "N-no". Markus tried to pull away. North was about to cry at this point so something snapped inside of her to force it. She snatched the male's hand and connected to him, She cried hard but suddenly stopped when she saw his recent memories.

Markus looked into her eyes and his face turned blue. "M-Markus I". North said in slight shock."I'm so sorry!" Markus then ran away into the bathroom. North felt somewhat bad, she forced a secret out of her husband, she was upset Markus didn't tell her, but she was glad he wasn't cheating.

***MEMORY ENDED***

"Yeah, he felt so humiliated but he needed to know I didn't mind it". North said. "well at least he wasn't cheating, I was so close to assuming that" north added. "Well, how did he react when you told him it was ok?". Hank asked. "He was still very escalated from the stress of the situation, he somewhat threw a little tantrum, but to be honest he needed to let his anger and stress out". North replied. " I let him be until he calmed down".

"YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME MARKUS HAHAHA". a playful screech could be heard. " I WILL FIGHT THE SOLDIERS AND FREE MY PEOPLE!". another shout came.

"We should see what they are up to". North said getting up. "fuck I am cramping up" North added. "It's the new update, nearly scared the shit out of me and Connor". Hank said. " yeah, about that, us female Androids got it bad...we now um, have periods". She blushed.  
"Oh uh do you need anything?". Hank asked. " I'm fine thanks...". North replied. They both went to check on the little Androids in Connor's room. "Hey buddies, what are you doing?" Hank said. Markus was silent and was looking at North. "We are playing". Connor said crawling to Hank and grabbing Hank's hand. "Marky is not talking". Connor added. "I know what's up, he's shy". North said.  
"oh speaking of that". Hank said bending over and feeling Connor's rear end, The Android blushed LED flickering yellow. "I know, Daddy is Sorry bud, couldn't see your lil prism". Hank said making comment on the sweater Connor had on that was covering the majority of the Androids padding. "come on honey, let's change". North said in the background Markus bitt his lip. Connor was currently clean, his tank was completely purged for the time being. "I'm thirsty". Connor said softly.  
"ok love I will make you, and Markus a bottle". Hank said patting the Androids head.

"Wow 1766 words!". Matt-thy-Android said.


End file.
